Like a bird in the sky
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: The flock- Tadashi, Wasabi, Fred, Hiro, Honey, and Gogo, are all mutant bird-winged humans- who escaped from a lab known as the School. Each of them had their own scarring experiences there- but now, only six years later, the school has found them again, kidnapping two of their members. While the two fight for their very survival, the rest of the flock is on the way. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is being written on pages, and copied and pasted into google docs, BTW. Or the reverse. XD**

 **Author's note: INCOMING INSPIRATION! I got an idea from an outside source *waves hands around* and decided to write it down! Don't care how it turns out, it's fun to write!**

 **To avoid confusion, younger- Fred, Wasabi, Tadashi, Honey, and Gogo are 12, and Hiro is 8. At least for the first part. XD**

 **Gogo's POV**

I was freezing. I hugged my knees to my chest, shaking, trying to get some warmth, but I just couldn't. There was literally _nothing_.

The fact that I was in a cage didn't help either. It was like the metal pulled the last bits of heat from my body, leaving me shaking.

"Dashi!" Hiro's voice rang out.

I couldn't help but smile slightly. Somehow, Hiro managed to always be cheerful, no matter what the situation was.

"Yes Hiro?" Tadashi said, glancing over at his brother's cage.

There were five of us in all- Me, Wasabi, Fred, Honey, Tadashi, and Hiro. Currently Wasabi was gone- probably for some testing or something- and the rest of us were here.

We were all in this place called 'The School'. Where crazy people that we called whitecoats- thanks them them wearing white coats- no brainer- experimented on innocent kids like us. Basically, we were all mutant freaks.

I'll get into that later.

"I wanna play a game!" Hiro said brightly.

 _A game. While we're in freaking cages. Good idea..._

Tadashi glanced at me, and shook his head slightly, like _don't spoil his fun._

"Sure, whatever you want," Honey said, doing her best to smile at Hiro.

"YAY!"

"What do you want to do?" Tadashi asked.

"We can play 20 questions!"

"Great idea," I muttered. "Pass our time playing that while we're in freaking _cages_..."

Tadashi sighed. "Gogo, relax."

"Oh sure, Tadashi. We're in a school place full of psychopathic freaks who are experimenting on us and turning us into mutants, and you want me to _relax_. _Sure_."

There was a soft whimper, and I looked over to see that Hiro was looking at me with those wide brown eyes of his. I glanced at Tadashi, who sighed, and shook his head. His eyes said, _what did you do that for? You've made him upset now._

I sighed, as Tadashi looked back to Hiro.

"Hey, it's ok. We can play a game if you want."

"Ok!" Hiro instantly stopped whimpering, and smiled again, showing the little gap in between his two front teeth.

I sighed, looking away.

 _This is pointless. I know Tadashi is just trying to keep Hiro happy, but still. This is just..._

The door to the room opened, and one of the whitecoats came back with Wasabi, putting him into his cage. I saw Fred lean over and whisper something quietly to him, and he whispered something back.

Hiro was still chattering to Tadashi when the whitecoat walked past them.

"Be quiet," he said, glaring at Hiro.

Hiro shut up immediately. He was terrified of the whitecoats. Seeing them treat him like this honestly made me so mad... I mean, he's just eight. No eight year old deserves this.

Then again, nobody deserves this.

Except maybe the people that put us here. I wouldn't mind giving them a taste of the torture they put is through every single day.

"Alright, you next..." the guy muttered, unlocking Tadashi's cage, and gesturing for him to come out.

Hiro's eyes widened even more. "Dashi-"

"Shut up!" the guy snapped.

 _Somebody's having a bad day..._

Hiro put a hand over his mouth, this eyes impossibly wide.

The guy left with Tadashi, and Hiro started to cry.

Honey gently reached out, stretching her arm between the cage bars.

"Hiro, take my hand."

Hiro reached out too, and took her hand.

"It's going to be okay," she said softly. "Tadashi's going to come back. Just like he always does. He'll be okay. You don't need to cry."

Slowly, Hiro stopped crying. "I want Dashi to come back..."

"He will."

Honey caught my eye, and winked slightly.

 _Oh_...

Some of us have these weird super freaky powers. Not all of us know what they are, but Honey can manipulate people's emotions. Sometimes I protested against Honey doing it, but this was to make Hiro feel better. And honestly, I was willing to let her.

It was silent for a while, and I shivered again as the cold set back in. Why was this place like this?! Did they really need another way to torture us, besides all the experiments, and the genetic mutations, and all that? I mean, our lives are miserable enough already! Do we need to suffer through even more?

There were quiet footsteps as Tadashi and the whitecoat came back. The white coat left him in his cage, and came to unlock mine.

 _Oh no you don't._

I clenched my fists. I hate whitecoats. I _hate_ them!

Tadashi glanced at me, shaking his head slightly. _Don't. Just don't._

I sighed, letting my clenched hands relax. I always listened to Tadashi in the end. Even if he was telling me not to fight, which is like, going against my nature.

I sighed again, stepping out of the cage. The whitecoat had obviously been expecting a violent reaction, and was surprised when I didn't go all freaking-out mode. But Tadashi was right. There was _no point_. So I let them take me… wherever they were going to take me. For whatever form of torture they had in mind. How bad could it be? Each day I was sure I would just die in my cage- why should this day be any different?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know, two chapters in rapid succession. I had a lot of this pre-written. Huge thanks to reviewers- hope everybody likes! :D**

 **Bighero6fan D OUT!**

 **Tadashi's POV**

It was late at night- the one time where we weren't experimented on. Most of us were asleep. I smiled, seeing Hiro curled up, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He looked so innocent then- so _safe_. I wished he could stay like that forever- not asleep, but safe. Happy. Away from the whitecoats who tried- and still try- to torture him. Of course, I had always known he was my brother- I don't know who told me, but he was. He was _mine_. _My_ brother, and I hated to see him upset. Though in this place, it was hard to avoid it.

Then I looked to the rest of our group. We hadn't met too long ago either- but had been friends since we had. We were only twelve- one of us should have died. But we didn't.

I looked to Wasabi first. My first meeting with him hadn't been anything much- Just one day I had seen him in a cage near mine, holding a small number of colored stones, and sorting them meticulously into piles.

"Hey," I said quietly.

He looked over. "Hey."

"Where did you get those?" I asked, nodding at the stones.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I've just had them."

"And the whitecoats let you keep them?"

He shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess."

He went back to sorting them.

I hesitated, before asking a question that I knew would be a risk, because if I became friends with him, he could die the next day- or I could.

"What's your name?"

"Wasabi," he replied instantly. Obviously didn't have the same qualms I did. "Yours?"

"Tadashi," I replied. And we'd kind of been friends ever since.

My gaze fell next to Fred. My meeting with _him_ was probably one of the strangest. It was in the middle of one of the whitecoats tests- running on a treadmill for as long as we could until we passed out, or couldn't keep going. It was hard and painful, and if we slowed down we would be shocked by one of the whitecoats holding an electrical stick. My muscles had already been burning in protest, but I kept going. I looked over for a second, and saw a blond boy doing the same thing just next to me. To my surprise, he looked over as well, and smiled- actually _smiled_ at me. I'd never seen anyone geniuinely smile at me before, and it was surprising. He gave a good natured wave, then laughed, imitating the shocked look on my face. Then the whitecoats gave each of us a jarring shock, enough to make me leap at least six inches into the air. We didn't look at each other again, but that night we managed to strike up a conversation, and learn each other's names. One of the first things I discovered about him was that no matter what, he kept laughing. It was like a ritual to him. He laughed at _everybody_. When I asked him, he said it kept him sane. And it worked- he survived by finding humor in life, instead of curling away from it like others did.

My meetings with the two girls were a little more… complicated.

I met Honey Lemon at night- that's when I met pretty much everyone- except Fred. I first heard soft crying, and looked over to find a girl around my age- but definitely taller- in one of the cages. She was hugging her knees, crying.

"Hey," I whispered.

She looked up, almost like she was afraid of me.

"H-hey," she whispered.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"It's just… this place is _awful_ ," she whispered. "I'm scared. I want to go home."

"I don't think any of us have one," I said quietly.

She shook harder. "M-maybe you're right," she admitted. "There was this little girl… she was right there," she pointed to where a cage might have been. "She was cute- made me laugh. I liked her. But… Something happened, I don't know. They… they _killed_ her."

"What?!" I asked, shocked. " _Intentionally_?!"

As far as I knew, the whitecoats would never _intentionally_ kill one of us… experiments. What had happened with her?

"They put her outside in a maze place, and set erasers on her," she whispered. "I could hear her screaming from all the way in here. Now… I never want to see that happen again."

I nodded, understand immediately. I felt that way _every single day_. "I understand. Every day I'm _terrified_ the same thing is going to happen to my brother."

Her eyes flickered to Hiro, asleep in his cage. A brief nervous smile crossed her face. "He's your brother?"

I nodded, proud that she could immediately pick him out.

"He's _adorable_ ," she whispered. "What's his name?"

"Hiro. What's your name?"

"Honey Lemon," she replied.

"Well, Hi, Honey Lemon," I said, smiling despite myself. "I'm Tadashi."

"Just call me Honey." This time she returned the smile though.

It had been about a month since that- and she had self-appointed herself as the person who would help me to keep Hiro happy. I was grateful for it- her ability to change emotions helped incredibly, when calming Hiro down if he was having an anxiety attack.

Out of everybody, I'd probably met Gogo the most recently. We all kind of knew about her- Honey had spoken to her a couple times, but she rarely responded. Mostly we just knew her as a dark-winged troublemaker.

Ah, yes, winged. _Literally_.

Did I mention that? All of us have wings. Great thing about being mutant. Hiro's are a light speckled gray, I think eagle wings. Gogo's are dark dark black, raven. Honey's are golden, yellowish, to match her hair. I've always referred to her as a canary, and she doesn't deny it, though she always rolls her eyes. Fred's wings are probably some kind of owl's wings, maybe a snowy, and Wasabi's wings are a tawny brown, like a barn owl. Mine are hawk wings. It all sounds amazing, until you think about what we went though to get them.

Anyways, back to my meeting with Gogo.

I first noticed when two whitecoats came into the lab, one of them carrying a dark-haired girl. Her hair was longer then- before she had decided to cut it short. I instantly knew something was wrong. One of her wings was out slightly, folded around the upper part of her body, like it was protecting her. She was curled in a ball, looking almost helpless- something I've never seen from her again.

"What do we do with this one?" the first whitecoat asked the one carrying her.

"Eh, just put it here for now. It probably won't make it until morning anyways."

See how they just referred to her as an it? They do that to all of us.

The second whitecoat set her down in a cage beside mine- not exactly too gently either. They locked it, and walked away, talking about her chances of survival. From what I could hear, at most she had maybe six hours. At least, about thirty minutes.

Once they were gone, I moved over to the side of my cage to look more closely at her. She was still curled in on herself, shaking violently. I could tell she was in a lot of pain. That made me angry- couldn't the whitecoats do anything to help?! Of course not. They were probably testing how long whatever it was would take to kill her, for all I knew.

I shouldn't have spoken to her, seeing as she was supposed to die, but I did anyways.

"Hey," I whispered.

I knew she'd heard me. The wing folded around her twitched slightly, moving away from her eyes, which were open. She reponded quietly.

"Who are you."

"Another bird kid, like you," I replied. "My name's Tadashi."

"Don't tell me your name," she said softly.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't want to know it. I don't want to have a friend then die."

"Well how about this then," I said, trying to sound confident. "You can know my name, and you can not die. How about that?"

"Didn't you hear them?" she said softly. "Six hours at most. I'll be dead by morning."

"They don't know that," I insisted. "What… what did they do to you?"

Wincing, she pushed herself up, and slowly, very slowly, as if every move hurt her, she turned so that her back was to me.

I gasped in shock. Not at the wings, of course. That wasn't what surprised me. On her shoulder, worst on the right, then lessening as it worked its way across her back, there was an awful twisting pattern of clawmarks. The skin around them was burned, charred probably beyond recovery.

I almost wanted to shield my eyes and look away. How could they have done this to someone?!

She turned back towards me, her wing going around her protectively. again. She gasped in pain once, then fell back to the ground, lying still. For a moment I thought she had died, then realized I could still hear her even breathing.

"What… _how_ ," I whispered.

"They let the erasers try out their new superheated claws on me," she whispered. "They wanted to see if they worked. They stopped them before they could claw me to death, but… well, they didn't realize that this wound might be fatal. So now here I am, probably going to die within the next few hours."

"That's _horrible_ ," I said instantly. "They could have killed you!"

"It was a punishment…" she muttered. Scarily, her voice seemed to be fading, growing weaker by the second.

"For what?" I asked.

"Trying to escape… I was going to… going to be the first one to get out." She shook her head. "I was so close. But all the doors were sealed, and they gassed the room I was in to knock me unconscious. I was so close. So close to freedom. Then it was gone."

I watched as her unfocused eyes drifted up to the ceiling- maybe imagining the sky she thought she'd never see.

"Maybe it would be better to die here, now…" she murmured. "No more tests. No more torture. No… no more pain. Maybe it's better. Maybe I'd be safer." Her eyes glazed over, but she remained in the same position, looking up. "Maybe I _should_ die."

"No, wait!" I cried. "You can't die. You _can't_."

"What's left for me," she replied. "Nothing. Nothing… nothing at all."

"No, remember, you're going to be the first one to get out of here," I insisted. "You just have to hang on a little longer."

"I… I can't… can't hold on…"

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly, almost on an impulse. As if knowing her name would help her pull through.

"Gogo."

At first, I thought I had heard her wrong, then realized that was her name.

"Okay, Gogo, you're going to be okay," I promised. "Please. There's a life beyond The School. You'll get out of here."

There was no response from her. The room was silent.

She survived until the next day- much to the whitecoats surprise. I could tell she was surprised in the morning too, when she found herself not just alive, but okay enough to sit up, to move. Afterwards, she told me I had given her something to live for- without me she would have died. And from that day on, the skinny, wild, dark-haired-and-winged girl became my friend.

Now, a few months later, not much had changed about us, except that Gogo's shoulders were now scarred badly from the burning claws. But otherwise, the torture continued.

Until that night.

It was dark when the whitecoat came. We didn't know his name. But to my surprise, he unlocked our cages, helping each of us out in turn. Wasabi and Fred stared at him in disbelief. Honey gave a small tentative smile, which the man returned. Hiro sqealed and tried to hide, but I was let out of my cage, and I gently coxed him out of his. Gogo was let out her hers, ready to fight, but the whitecoat made a gesture for silence, then gestured again for us to follow.

We didn't have a choice, we did as he asked.

We went through a part of the hallway that we'd never been through. The whitecoat turned back to look at us, and spoke quietly.

"What they're doing to you children isn't right. You have to be quiet, but I'm here to let you out. Come with me."

All of us froze momentarily in shock. _Escape_?! That had never even been _possible_ to any of us before. Now it was just being given to us- just like that? It almost didn't seem possible.

"You're serious?" Honey whispered.

He nodded. "Yes. But we have to be quiet."

I glanced at Hiro, who nodded quickly, his eyes wide.

We walked down some more hallways, and to a set of doors. The whitecoat unlocked them, and opened them.

All of us gasped. It was night, and there were stars and a full moon in the sky. It was the first time any of us had breathed fresh air- and it was amazing.

Hiro went to bolt past me, but I put a hand on his shoulder, and gestured for Gogo to be the first out.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"First to escape, remember?"

"This doesn't count!" she rolled her eyes, but stepped outside anyways. I let go of Hiro, and then all of us walked out of the building. Moments later, the door was closed and locked behind us.

For once in twelve years, all of us were free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, so those first two chapters were intros- going a few years back. Now I'm skipping into the future- everybody is their normal age now. Just to clear confusing and avoid too many future clarification questions. XD**

 **Gogo's POV**

I could hear the erasers following me. I cursed, tugging at the metal bracelet that served as a tracker, but it _wouldn't come off_. I cursed myself again for trying to bolt when I had- one unlocked door, it had seemed like the perfect opportunity. But it wasn't, and this was all I got for it.

I was pretty much running for my life, head down, breathing ragged from the running. I had to put as much distance between myself and the erasers as possible. Then maybe I could find some place to hide, and get rid of the tracker. Though they'd still find me. They always did.

That was when I hit the first wall.

I hadn't seen it before- it was invisible. But it shimmered slightly as I ran into it, and I knew I was trapped. I started running again, but I could hear the erasers gaining. They were going to cut me off… I wasn't going to make it.

 _Come on, Gogo. Faster!_ I urged myself. But I was going as fast as I could. _No, faster, they'll kill you if they catch you and I don't think the whitecoats are going to stop them this time._

How did I get myself into this mess…

I almost wished they'd catch me. That would make things simpler.

Right about then was when I tripped over something.

I don't know what it was, but it was enough to send me sprawling. And enough to give the erasers time to catch up.

They were there even as I was getting back up to keep running. One of them knocked me back off my feet. I could feel them all around me, and I curled into a ball, waiting for the worst. _If you're going to kill me, get it over with!_

I could feel the heat coming from their claws- the whitecoats had told me about this before I was put in here. I thought it had been an incentive to get me to run faster. Apparently not.

"That was fun," an eraser said from somewhere near me. "You make good prey." I glanced up. The eraser was albino- weird, for an eraser- with bright red eyes. It gestured the others away, the knelt beside me. I curled into a ball again. "What's wrong, you think this will hurt? Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Around then was when the superheated claws tore into my back, raking across my shoulders. I screamed, louder with each swipe, wishing that it would be over, that the whitecoats would stop them. But they didn't. The claws dug in tighter. I screamed louder…

And screamed myself awake.

I jerked upright, placing a hand over my heart. _Just a dream. Relax, Gogo. It was scary, and nothing else._

I shuddered, though, because it _wasn't_ a dream. Or at least, most of it was true. I didn't remember there being an albino eraser- so maybe that part was in my imagination.

Just to confirm that I hadn't been cut to shreds, I reached up, feeling my shoulders. I winced in memory of the pain as I ran my hand along the jagged scar that still remained. It hurt some still, but not anymore. Just when I was flying too long, though I wouldn't dare tell anybody else that. I don't want any of them- especially Tadashi- to think I'm weak or anything.

I'm glad I took a moment to calm myself down, because the door cracked open, and Honey poked her head in.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "You should have knocked first, you know."

"I'm sorry. I heard you screaming, and thought there might be an emergency, so I came quickly."

"Did I wake you up?"

"My room is right next to yours- it's hard not to wake me up."

"Who else."

"Nobody… except basically everybody else."

"Wow."

"Joking. They were already up. Come on, Tadashi's making breafast."

"You let him?"

"He said he has to learn it at some point."

"We're all going to die of food poisoning."

She laughed. "Oh come on, his cooking isn't that bad! I mean, we've survived this far, haven't we?"

"That's because you've been doing the cooking," I replied. "He just sent you to check on me, didn't he."

She sighed. "Pretty much. You know how he is… he's really protective of everybody. Especially Hiro. And he's worried about, you know…"

"My scar? Honey, _honestly_ , that was _six years ago it's not a problem anymore_!" I sighed, shaking my head. "That's _ridiculous_ , you know that right?"

"He's just concerned."

"Mhm. He's overreacting about it."

"He almost watched you die," she replied softly. "That's not overreacting."

I sighed. "I watch myself die every night. It becomes part of life."

She went to say something, but I held up my hand to quiet her. I rolled out of bed, selecting an outfit for the day. "Now go away. I'll be there in a minute."

...

A few minutes later I came down into the kitchen. Tadashi and Honey were talking, Wasabi was eating some strangely non-burned food, and Fred was watching TV. Hiro wasn't there.

"What's possessed you?" I asked Tadashi, walking into the kitchen. "Cooking _breakfast_? Have you caught some weird disease or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of saying _good morning_ , Gogo? It's Hiro's birthday today- I wanted to do something special for him."

"Tadashi, giving him food poisoning is not _something special_. He's only had 14 years- he doesn't need an awful scarring event like eating food you cooked on his _birthday_."

"Ha ha…" he rolled his eyes, throwing an eggshell at me. I caught it, and threw it back at him.

"Very mature, Tadashi."

"Likewise."

"Morning…"

We all turned. Hiro was at the base of the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on…?"

Honey recovered first. "Happy birthday, Hiro!"

"It's my birthday…?"

"Yeah, congratulations bro, you're 14," Tadashi said, smiling. "You can choose what to do today."

"Cool…"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Go back to sleep…" With that, he turned around and walked back up the stairs. A secong later, we heard the door to his room close.

"That worked," I sighed.

Tadashi laughed. "Sure, let him sleep in. After all, we still have other things we can celebrate without him."

"Seeing as he chose his birthday to be the day we got out of the School, yeah," I nodded. "Of course we do."

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Not for anything you've cooked. I'm going out for a flight, and if Honey's cooked something edible by the time I get back, then I'll eat that."

"His cooking is _not that bad_ …" Honey muttered.

"You say that all the time. Like when he burned all the food. Or the other time when he burned all the food. Or the time we discovered that there are certain things you don't eat together-"

"That was _once_."

"And when we found out Hiro's allergic to peanuts."

" _Also_ only once."

"Sure, whatever." I was out the door before he could make any more comments.

Our house was on a cliff, so it was hard to access, except by a small path, that Fred and Wasabi had covered with traps- most of them explosive. That didn't matter though, we had other ways of getting off.

I took a running start, and did a flip off the cliff. I spread my arms out, and let myself fall. It was like a game- I always liked to see how far I could go without freaking out and opening my wings.

I would have fallen further, but the dream had left me rattled, so I opened my wings early. They had gotten a lot longer, and were still a dark shade of black, to match my hair. I flew up, and landed on the top of a tree, sitting there and warming my wings in the morning sun. I can't imagine what it would be like to _not_ have wings and be free like this. How could anybody stand it?

I looked back at our house. It was small, with small rooms for each of us, a living room, and a dining room/kitchen. But it was the best home we could ask for, and I'd never trade it for anything.

I stretched my wings out far behind me, but then flinched as I felt a sharp pain across my shoulder blades. I folded my wings resentfully, cursing my stupid scar. Why did it _still_ have to do this?!

I stayed in the tree for about ten minutes, before leaping off of it and flying back to our house. Instead of going through the front door, I climbed in through my window. I searched through my things until I found a pair of scissors, then went to the bathroom and stood in front of our mirror while I cut my hair. I did this a lot, about once a month. I hated when it grew long- it made me look young again, and I didn't like that. After that I redyed the purple streaks that I always was fond of. One year Hiro had asked if _he_ could die his hair. Tadashi had flat-out denied him, and that had been the end of the discussion.

I went back to the kitchen, and was relieved to see that Honey was cooking now.

"Food," I demanded.

"Be patient, or I'll make you eat something that he cooked," she replied. A minute later, she had some pancakes made, and handed a plate to me. Hiro was up now- he must have smelled the food. He had twice as much of an appetite, despite being much smaller and thinner than any of us.

"You cut your hair again…" he noticed.

"Wow, congratulations," I rolled my eyes, sitting next to him. "What's it like to be 14?"

"I'm tired."

"You're _always_ tired, so it's not any different."

"True…" He yawned, looking over at Tadashi. "After this I want to go flying. We can go down the meadow- you know, where the lake is? And you can start giving me karate lessons- which you _promised_ you'd do when I turned fourteen, _by the way_."

Tadashi sighed uncomfortably- he'd probably hoped that Hiro had forgotten about the promise he'd made.

Hiro laughed evilly- it was scary how well he could do that. "I wasn't going to forget that, Tadashi!"

"Okay, whatever. Just eat your breakfast."

Hiro looked from his food to the spatula in Tadashi's hand. Then, in a perfectly dismayed tone he said, " _You_ didn't cook this, did you?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes as the rest of us dissolved into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Updates will be spastic for the next week or so- apologies! But anyways, here's a new update on my BH6/MR crossover! Finally getting into some real action. ;)**

 **Gogo's POV**

Once breakfast was finished, we all left the house together. Hiro and I gave each other grins, then dove off the cliff. Tadashi yelled after us that we were 'immature' and 'going to get ourselves hurt'. Then he challenged Honey to see who could go further.

Hiro beat me. He always did. He wasn't afraid of jumping off of cliffs- it had never bothered him. I pulled up about a foot before he did. He gave me a quirky grin before leveling off. We shot towards the meadow.

We were about halfway there when Hiro yelled, "Race you!" and took off.

I smiled, pushing myself ahead with powerful strokes of my wings. He might have beat me at cliff jumping, but I was the best racer in our flock. He might have had a head start, but I caught up to him quickly.

He sensed me coming, and looked over, speeding up. I did as well, and we shot neck-in-neck towards the meadow.

Right then was when my scar let out a sharp flash of pain. I yelled, then dropped from the sky as my wings curled in on themselves.

The impact was _not_ fun. It knocked the wind out of me, plus I landed on one of my wings, straining it. But it wasn't until I looked up that I realized we had a more serious problem.

Because Hiro and I had arrived early, we were the first ones to walk right into the trap. There were erasers. Then must have been waiting for us, because they began to drop from concealed places. Hiro backed up, eyes wide as I pulled myself painfully to my feet.

The erasers began to advance, and Hiro let out a high pitched shriek.

" _DASHI_!"

I hadn't heard Hiro call Tadashi 'Dashi' since he was little. He looked scared, backing away slowly.

"Hiro, fly," I hissed.

He didn't listen, eyes wide. He looked like he might start hyperventilating.

" _FLY_!" I yelled at him, shocking him out of his trance. He took to the air. I went to follow him, but an eraser got ahold of my ankle, and brought me smashing back into the ground.

I tasted dirt, and spit it out. There was blood too, but I ignored it, coming up standing to face the erasers, ready to go down fighting. I didn't know how they'd found us, but somehow they had.

A second later, one of them was struck down by a heavy branch. I turned, then ducked as Hiro swung it again, using it like a baseball bat. One of the erasers struck at him, and he soared up again, out of reach.

I took that chance to knock a few eraser heads of my own. I took out one with a gun that had it aimed at Hiro. I got my hands on the gun, and shot it at one of them. I missed the heart- I hadn't realized my hands were shaking until then.

I shot again, but the gun was out of bullets, and even if there were some, I didn't know how to reload it. I swore, something Tadashi would lecture me for, and tossed it aside. I knew the others were coming- but _why weren't they here_?!

"DASHI!" Hiro screamed again. "DASHI HELP!"

I made the mistake of looking up, seeing the wild panic in his eyes. He had the sense to fly so that the sun was in the eraser's eyes, making him hard to hit. That was good, at least.

One of the erasers struck at me, knocking me down again. I hit the ground. If I'd been _normal_ , that impact could have broken bones. But our bones were incredibly strong- and light, so we could fly. It was impressive. And helped in situations like this. I heard Hiro yell something, then a gunshot.

" _DON'T!_ " I yelled at him. " _STAY UP THERE_!"

I don't know if he heard me, because the next thing I saw almost caused my blood to freeze. My scar began to burn again, and my eyes widened. I couldn't move- I couldn't do _anything_.

It was the white eraser.

The other erasers parted for it- it was obviously some sort of leader. It laughed, seeing the panicked expression on my face.

"What, remember me?"

 _You're not supposed to be real though…_

"You might not remember that, but I'm sure you'll remember these," he said, showing his claws. Of course I remembered them. They were what had made the scar on my back. They began to hum and glow, and I knew they were heating up. "Let me give you a reminder."

He brought the claws swiping across the side of my face.

For a moment, all I could see was white- the burning pain setting in seconds after.

I heard Hiro yell again, and a loud _SMACK_.

I pulled myself up, and saw him come at the white eraser again.

"Hiro… no…" I whispered.

Too late. One of the erasers shot at him from behind.

For a second, I thought it had pierced his heart. but it hadn't- it had torn through one of his wings. He cried out, dropping a few feet to the ground, his wing out at an awkward angle. One of the erasers grabbed him from behind, and delivered a smashing blow to his head. Hiro crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"HIRO!"

I looked up, in time to see Tadashi divebomb the erasers closest to Hiro. Fred and Wasabi divebombed the ones that Tadashi wasn't after, and Honey actually landed straight on the white eraser. The two fell to the ground, fighting.

It was like a spell had been broken. My cheek still burned, but that was just pain. I could ignore it. My friends needed help.

I leapt to my feet, striking out at the nearest eraser.

But there were only five of us, and countless more. As I struck out at an eraser, I saw the white one toss Honey aside- she was bleeding heavily, and half conscious. She wasn't burned though, which was good. I knew what those claws could do firsthand.

I saw Wasabi go down, then Fred. Now the only two people left were me and Tadashi.

Tadashi looked _awful_. He had a black eye, and was favoring one of his arms slightly, but he kept fighting with a determined look that I barely ever saw on his face. He wasn't going to let anybody touch Hiro.

He had second, and met eyes with me. Then he lifted Hiro- who didn't weigh very much- and tried to take to the sky. The white eraser appeared, lashing out at him.

It was like time slowed down for a second. I could see where the claws would go- straight down Tadashi's chest, and into Hiro's heart. Tadashi was already burdened with Hiro, he wouldn't have time to stop it.

I took a running jump, and knocked the eraser beside. More pain flared in my scar and cheek, but I ignored it. Tadashi took off, Hiro in his arms.

That was when the helicopter showed up.

I heard clicks, and saw guns on the helicopter rotate towards Tadashi.

"Let go of the little bird," the white eraser warned. "Put him down here, or we'll shoot you so full of holes you'll be unrecognizable- and dead."

"Never," Tadashi snarled.

"Suit yourself," the white eraser shrugged. "FIRE!"

Explosions nearly deafened me. All I could see was Tadashi, hanging suspended in the air. Then blood. Then Hiro was on the ground, and Tadashi was… where _was_ he?

A second later, the gunfire ceased.

The white eraser smiled, walking up to Hiro. "Not bad. Kind of a shame- it would have been good to get all of them. But this'll have to do."

Before he could pick up Hiro, Tadashi landed in front of him.

"Looking for somebody?"

The white eraser laughed. "You don't give up, do you. Thought we'd killed you for a minute."

"Then I'm lucky I'm a mutant," he snapped. "And you're not leaving here alive."

He struck at the white eraser, and the two went down fighting. But I saw what Tadashi- in his anger and protectiveness of Hiro- Didn't. The eraser was _smiling_.

"GO!" he yelled.

This must have been a signal, because one of the erasers grabbed Hiro, and took off at a run. The helicopter lowered, and the eraser holding Hiro jumped straight up into the air, at least ten to fifteen feet, and landed inside.

"NO!" Tadashi yelled, fighting to free himself, now that he realized he'd been tricked.

"I'll get him," I hissed. I jumped to my feet, and spread out my wings, taking to the sky. I _had_ to get to that helicopter, and get Hiro, before they got away with him. I made it to the helicopter, and tried to fly through the opening, but it was slammed. I heard it lock. It was thick metal, but it did nothing to mask Hiro's screams on the other side.

The helicopter was rising faster now. If I could find a way to get inside.

 _Click_.

"You might want to let go, bird girl," came the white eraser's voice, magnified. "You can choose to save him, or die trying, but I'll kill this one."

I looked back. He was on top of Tadashi, holding him down, and his claws prepared to tear him to pieces.

"Your call."

Tadashi looked up me, shaking his head frantically. _No! Save Hiro. I'll make it, just save_ _him!_

Hiro's screams had dwindled to weak cries now. I wanted to help him- he was probably terrified. Beyond what he could handle. But could I leave Tadashi to die?

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't have another option."

I let go of the helicopter, dropping to the ground, only opening my wings a few feet above.

The white eraser smiled, but didn't get off Tadashi. He increased the pressure, and I saw what I hadn't before- Tadashi was being choked. The look he gave me was so full of betrayal that I almost wanted to look away. That was before he passed out.

The white eraser got off of him.

"Not bad. Congratulations, you passed your first test," he said smirking.

"How was that a _test_?" I hissed.

"Didn't you know?" he asked. "You've got an interesting stimulus reaction thanks to that," he gestured to my shoulder, where I knew the scar was. "And you shouldn't worry about Hiro- you'll be seeing him pretty soon."

That was when another eraser struck me from behind, knocking me unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: More updates! Again, a lot of this is pre-written. Anyways, just warning you, if you think** ** _that_** **chapter had a lot of violence in it, just wait. I** ** _never_** **give them a break-** ** _ever_** **. Anyways- as always, please review!**

 **Rosycat: Glad you liked it! Yeah, that** ** _was_** **a lot, wasn't it? Wait until next chapter- it gets worse. :) The funny thing- the other BH6/MR crossover's author is one of my best friends. XD And you'll find out soon- no spoilers!**

 **Tadashi's POV**

I wished I could convince myself that this was just another nightmare. After all, hadn't I had this same nightmare countless times? That the whitecoats had found us, and they took Hiro away. But this was real. I knew it as soon as I woke up. The pain I was feeling- the physical pain, at least- couldn't be part of a dream.

I lifted my head, terrified at what I'd see. I wasn't sure how much I had missed when I passed out, Gogo had landed, and then everything had gone black. Now I could see the entire scene. Hiro was gone. So was Gogo.

I didn't even have the strength to get up then- it seemed to flood away from me all in an instant. I felt twelve again, helpless to do anything as my brother was tortured. Now they had him again.

Tears sprung to my eyes. I felt an arm around my shoulder. The tears increased. I could almost hear Hiro's voice in my head now, _Don't cry, Dashi. I'm okay, see?_ But the voice that spoke wasn't Hiro's.

"It's okay, Tadashi, Gogo will look after him," Honey whispered to him.

I shook my head. Why couldn't she understand?! _No one_ could look after him in that horrible place.

"How long was I out for?"

"Only a couple minutes."

"What?!" Strength surged through me again, and I leapt to my feet. "It's not too late!"

Before Honey could speak, I kicked off the ground and was in the air.

"Which way did they go?"

"That way!" Fred called from below me. I took off in the direction he was pointing. My brother was there. And so was one of my best friends- one of my flock. I couldn't let anything happen to either of them- out of all of us, they had probably had the worst of it in the school. I _couldn't_ let them go back there.

I could hear the others taking to the air behind me. And then wind was rushing past me. I was pushing myself to hard that I was worried I'd strain my wings. But that didn't matter. I could hear the helicopter now, and it was growing louder, which meant I was gaining.

"TADASHI!" I heard Honey yell behind me. I ignored her. Hiro and Gogo. They were trapped. That was all that mattered.

I caught onto the bottom of the helicopter, even as it rose higher into the sky. I had to pull my wings in- they were catching the wind, and threatening to pull me away from the helicopter.

I heard Honey yell for me to come back. Why was she calling me back? What was wrong?

Being mutantly strong was one of my greatest talents here. I worked my way along the bottom of the helicopter, then grabbed a small lip under one of the windows. I held on tightly- the edge was slippery. I pulled myself up in a weird flip motion, shattering the window. I dropped inside, ready for a fight. Which was a good thing, because I was attacked as soon as I made it in.

The space was small, which kind of worked to my advantage. As well, not all of the erasers had taken the helicopter. There weren't as many as I'd been fighting before. The disadvantage was that I had a smashed window to my back. If I fell out of that, it was over.

On the other side of the space, I saw two figures that _weren't_ erasers. Gogo- unconscious, but somehow she was still shaking. I wondered what horrible things were going on in her mind right now. Seeing Hiro so close, yet so far away, tore my heart out. An eraser was holding him back, and he was reaching out for me. I could hear him yell my name- he sounded like he was eight again, when I was taken for testing, terrified I wouldn't come back to him. But this time it was him who wouldn't come back to me.

"Hold on, Hiro!" I called to him. One of the erasers forced me back against the broken window. I could feel shards of glass digging into me. Hiro's eyes widened. "I'll be back! I swear!" I yelled to him. "If it's the last thing I ever do, I'll get you out of there!"

"Dashi…" Hiro whimpered. Then I heard his shriek, even as I was shoved from the helicopter, falling at a _very_ fast pace towards the ground. I snapped out my wings- _ow_ \- and came back up.

"You're lucky we're letting you live, mutant!" came the white eraser's voice, magnified again. "We'll be back for the rest of you later!" Then the helicopter was gone, carrying my brother and one of my friends with it.

 **Gogo's POV**

Everybody probably knows about nightmares. They're terrifying, but they get better when you wake up safe in your own bed, right? Well for me, this nightmare didn't get better when I woke up, it was worse, even.

It was back at the School- I knew it immediately. It was also in a lab- everything was white, and there were whitecoats _everywhere_. The urge to scream was building up inside of me.

Where had my calm sarcasm gone?! What had happened to staying cool in harsh situations? I'd _never_ felt this level of panic before. Then again, this was the School. Where I'd almost lost my _life_ , and where our humanity didn't matter anymore. Only the bird side of us mattered. That small like, 2% of us that was bird. Maybe more, how would I know.

A couple of the whitecoats were treating the burn on my face with something that made it sting like crazy. My jacket was gone- sure it was slashed up, and probably had blood on it- but I liked it. For a moment I wondered if they'd taken Hiro's hoodie. Tadashi had given that to him, and he loved that thing. Then I wondered where Hiro even _was_. I tried to look, before realizing I was completely paralysed.

One of the whitecoats must have noticed I was awake, because she spoke to me. "Relax, it'll wear off after we're done fixing this," she gestured to my cheek. "It's ridiculous, they should be more careful, or they're going to get you killed."

"Wouldn't want to have them do that- takes away all your fun," I muttered.

Her face hardened, and she said something to one of the other whitecoats. There was a prick in my arm, and I went unconscious again.

 **Hiro's POV**

The annoying thing about being small? They always give me a small cage. Sure, that worked when I was _eight_. But honestly, I've grown out a _little_ since then! I at _least_ should get a medium by now. I mean, _Gogo_ is hardly bigger than me, and _she_ got a medium.

I sound ridiculous right now, ranting over cage sizes- it's still a cage no matter what- but honestly, it was the only way I could keep myself from screaming. It was the worst nightmare of our lives, being back here. And now it was real.

The worst part? I was alone. I didn't know where Gogo was- they'd taken her away as soon as we got here, and I hadn't seen her since. I was worried they would chose to give her another punishment- one that would actually kill her this time. That wouldn't happen- right?!

My question was answered when a whitecoat came back. Behind the whitecoat was the white eraser- _again_ \- and he had a grip on Gogo's wrist. The eraser shoved her into a cage next to mine, and locked it. The whitecoat left, but the eraser stayed, grinning at the two of us.

"Hey birdies."

He crouched in front of my cage, and I backed off quickly, though I didn't have that far to go.

"What's wrong, little bird? Scared?" the white eraser smiled, showing me his sharp fangs. He was probably wondering how I tasted, or something similar.

"I'm not scared of _you_ , it's the smell that I can't stand," I replied. I heard Gogo stifle a laugh from her cage.

The white eraser drew back with a mock-hurt face. "Come on _Hiro_. Is that a way to talk to an old friend?"

I froze. "What?!"

"Come on, it was only six years ago. You haven't forgotten me so soon, have you?"

I hesitated, biting my lip. There _was_ something familiar about him, I just couldn't name it.

"You were the one that gave Gogo her scar…" I ventured. "I know that much."

He laughed. "Please. You knew me _before_ you knew Raven over there."

"Raven?"

"That's what I used to call her. Come on, that's a hint."

It was coming back now. Bits and pieces. But no name.

"Come on," the white eraser laughed. "Think harder. We were best friends."

I got it then. " _Baymax_?! What the", I just stopped myself from swearing, "heck did they _do_ to you?!"

"They made me into an eraser," he said, his expression darkening. "I was a trade, you know. For _you_. Most of the whitecoats didn't want Tadashi to keep his precious little brother. But _no_ , they _had_ to have you, you were too _special_. So you know what they did?! I was traded to be an eraser so that _you_ could live! And all the thanks _you_ gave me for it!"

"All the thanks _you_ gave _him_ , after you were _friends_!" Gogo snapped from her cage.

"Shut up, bird girl," the white eraser- _Baymax_ \- snarled. "When they're done with you, I'm gonna tear out your heart myself!"

"You can _try_ ," she hissed, "but I'll break every bone in your body first!"

"Not before I've burned you," he snarled in response. Almost faster than I could register, he had reached out, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her up against the side of the cage. "You think you're so tough, but we'll see. When they let us use you as prey again. Then we'll see who's laughing!"

"Not you, that's for sure!"

Baymax struck her, and she fell back. She tried to hit back at him, but he moved out of range. He looked back to me, shaking his head.

"It's too bad, little bird. I actually _like_ you," he shook his head. "But maybe you'll be lucky, and they'll let you be an eraser like me. Then we'll be friends again. Who knows."

"I'd rather die first," I replied, trying to sound more confident than I felt.

"You don't have to do that to yourself," he shook his head. "But hey, we can use both you _and_ Raven over there as prey if you want, why should I care."

"Trust me," Gogo hissed, "when Tadashi catches up, you're going to wish you'd never been born."

"Maybe I already do. What would _you_ know?" he snapped. "I don't care _how_ competent you think your mutant brother is, there's no way he's going to just fly in here like a superhero and leave with both of you. We're sending another team out after them right now- which I'm on, by the way. Think of it as a favor, I'll bring your brother back for you. Who knows, maybe I'll even bring him back alive."

Then he left the room, and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Might not be able to post for a bit, so here's another chapter! Please review!**

 **Tadashi's POV**

Honey had been trying to get me to eat something- and I had been continually ignoring her. It was almost like I'd forgotten how to do anything _normal_ anymore. All I could think of was Hiro, somewhere, probably terrified. There had to be _some_ way I could save him. It had to be possible. But storming the School? That seemed like such a terrible idea. But it was for _Hiro_. Was _anything_ a terrible idea when it came to my little brother?

"Tadashi," Honey insisted. I felt her arm go around my shoulders. I didn't respond, so she kept talking. "We need you to snap out of this depression you're throwing yourself into. You're not helping anybody like this, Hiro least of all."

I pulled away from her, and pushed her away from me. "You think I don't _know that?! You think I don't know that my brother is being tortured and I can do NOTHING about it?!_ " I yelled at her. "You don't need to tell me that, I can tell myself that well enough! I could have saved him. Somehow. There _had_ to be a way! He's gone, and Gogo's gone too. Both of them, and it's completely _my fault_! Some supposed 'flock leader' I am! I'm not worth _anything_ if I can't get them back when they're right in front of me!"

"There was no way you could have changed it," Honey whispered, not seeming to care that I had pushed her away. "And like I said, Gogo will look after him."

"She's not as strong as you think she is!" I snapped. "She hasn't told anybody else- but she's _not_. That scar hurts her more than she'd like to admit. I _saw_ her freeze up when we were fighting the erasers. There's no _way_ she'll be able to protect him!"

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

I sighed, looking over to her. "Go after him. What do you _think_."

A smile crossed her face. "I wouldn't expect any less. I'll tell Fred and Wasabi to pack. We can be out of here in ten minutes."

"You're not coming."

She froze, then laughed uneasily. "Yeah, good joke, Tadashi. What are you trying to get at? Of _course_ I'm coming- all of us are."

"No, you _can't_ -" I started. Then I hesitated. What was I thinking? Trying to take on all of that _alone_? The rest of my flock was perfectly capable, and could be in danger if I left them behind. Why _couldn't_ I take them? It's not like they would be a burden or anything-

I looked down to find Honey's hand on my arm. I pulled away, and the guilt faded. "Honey! _No_ emotional mess-ups! That is _so_ cheating!"

"It's not cheating. It's making you see reason."

"It's cheating. Changing my emotions like that."

" _Please_ , Tadashi," she whispered. "It's suicide, what you're doing!"

"It's _smart_. You guys can distract, and make them think we're still trying to figure out what to do. Meanwhile, they won't expect me coming."

"You'll kill yourself flying long before you get there!" she insisted. "Tadashi, you're an _idiot_."

"I've got to get him back."

"Well so do we."

"Honey, if anything I've ever said has _ever_ meant _anything_ to you, you guys will _not come with me_. I can't risk anything happening to you guys! You think I could live with myself if they got you too?!"

"Look at it this way. They could get us if you leave alone and we have to follow you. But if we all go together, they won't be expecting it."

I looked suspiciously at her- she wasn't touching me, but somehow she still was impossibly convincing.

"I don't have time for this discussion, Honey," I sighed. "This conversation is _over_. I'm going. Now. _Alone_."

"You'll have to pack, won't you."

"Already done."

"Tadashi, please, don't," she pleaded, her eyes widening desperately.

"No," I replied, crossing my arms. "I'm sorry, Honey. But this has to work."

"You have a death wish."

"I know, but you don't need to worry about me. Worry about Hiro and Gogo. They're the ones who are actually in danger."

I turned away from her before she could respond, snatching my pack from the table, and heading towards the door. She began to say my name, but I closed the door before she could finish, and took to the sky.

 _I'm so sorry bro- I should have left sooner. I'm coming now though. I promise_.

 **Hiro's POV**

I _still_ couldn't get over Baymax's transformation. I mean, how could he have changed _so_ drastically? And then there was his threat of making _me_ into an eraser. That would mean I wouldn't have my wings. I would _hate_ that.

It was the middle of the night when I was half woken up by some soft sound. I listened for a second, but it quieted, so I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it. Then a click. Then silence.

I was about to fall back asleep when a hand grabbed my arm _really_ tightly and half dragged me out of my cage. I went to yell, but another hand went over my mouth. I heard Baymax's voice speak in my ear.

"Shut up. Don't scream, or I'll gut you, understand?"

I couldn't really nod, but he took that as a yes and let go of me. "Come on bird. I want you to do some flying for me."

"I have a _hole in my wing_ ," I pointed out. "I _can't_ fly."

"Notice how it hasn't been hurting you?" he smirked. "They got that fixed up as soon as you got here."

"How…?"

"Special stuff. On the plus side, it'll heal your wing. On the downside, it'll slow you down some, and possibly dull your reflexes a little. I'm curious to see how much. So how about it, little bird? In the mood for some target practice? You can be the target."

"I don't know, that doesn't sound fun…" I muttered.

"It will be. Come on."

With that, Baymax led me through the hallways. I tried to remember the path, but there were too many twists and turns. How complex _was_ this place anyways? Eventually we reached an outdoor place. A few other erasers were waiting, and they laughed when Baymax arrived.

"Brought us a snack?" one of them asked.

"Sure, if you can catch it," Baymax shrugged. "Or shoot it down," he added as an afterthought. "I guess it's bird hunting season. Better get moving." He released my arm, and gave me a little shove forwards.

"Great way to remind me that we're still friends," I muttered.

"You've got one minute," Baymax replied uncaringly. "After that, you're fair game." He began to count down from sixty.

I didn't need to take a hint after that. I bolted. I could hear the eraser's laughing and joking behind me, debating how hard it would be to gun me down, or if they'd catch me before I took flight. The thing was, I had no intention of flying. I didn't know how responsive my wing would be anyways, thanks to the stuff Baymax said was used on it. But maybe if I could hide… I mean, it's not like they have a tracker in me- do they?

 _That_ was a creepy thought.

Moving on now…

I began to look for a good place to hide. I'd need to take cover if I wanted to avoid getting torn to pieces or shot by erasers.

I found a hollow underneath a tree. I dropped into it. It was small, and I just barely fit. There were broken sticks and leaves covering the floor, and I used those to block the entrance, so it would be harder to tell I was here. Now my best hope would be to hide out until… well, until _something_ , I don't know what!

I waited, shivering slightly as I began to realize how cold it was. I didn't have my hoodie- nooo- so there was nothing to keep the cold out. But I stayed where I was, scared of going any further. If any of the erasers found me here, I'd have a problem.

I wondered if I should risk checking for any. Probably not.

However, after a bit, curiosity got the best of me. I _had_ to know what was out there, and I had to know _now_. So I looked.

I have to admit this, Baymax is _fast_. And apparently quiet. His hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off any swear words I may or may not have been about to say, and he pulled me out of the hole. He almost looked… disappointed.

"Thought you were smarter than that," he commented. "Why didn't you fly, little bird?"

"Because that's what you expected," I snapped.

"True…" he considered it. "This is for having a smart mouth." He let go of me, just long enough to deliver a punch that left my head spinning. Luckily I kept my footing, and managed to duck the follow-up. Dimly, I noticed the other erasers forming a semicircle, basically trapping me between Baymax and the tree.

 _Wonderful_.

"What are you, _scared_ of me?!" I demanded. "Six other erasers, _and_ unfair terrain. Am I seriously _that_ terrifying?"

"You're seriously _that helpless_ , and I wanted to point it out to you," Baymax shrugged.

"Helpless?" I snorted. "Hardly. I can move in more than four directions."

He smiled. "Oh yes, your wings. Go ahead then, little bird. Fly."

I hesitated. Until he'd told me to, I would have done it. Now I suspected a trick. Or some form of physical harm.

Of course, I wasn't exactly given much of a choice in the matter. Baymax struck me again, then grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me towards him again. "I said _fly_ , little bird." He shoved me to the ground, and I saw his claws extend. "Now _fly_!"

"And if I don't?" I spat, blinking out the dirt that had gotten in my eyes.

"Then I'll break every bone in your body _except_ for your wings, and you'll fly anyways!" he snapped. He pulled me up again, and grabbed my wrist, _tightly_. I felt the pressure increase, and knew he could break the bone if he wanted to. He was just waiting to see what I'd do.

"Fine, I'll fly!" I yelped as the pain increased. "Just let go!"

"Is that a promise, little bird?"

"Whatever, _yes_! Don't break my wrist!" I insisted.

"Good bird," he smiled, letting go of my wrist. "Now _get up there_."

"I'm _going_." I took a step away from Baymax to clear some space, then unfurled my wings. Baymax's eyes fastened of them with a look of- was that _jealousy_? I didn't really think about it. I suspected a trick still- even more now, but there was little I could do about it. I launched into the air, hoping that whatever it was, I could avoid it.

As usual, I didn't see it until it was a little late. The trick that I'd been waiting for didn't come from below like I'd expected- it was from _above_. A net dropped from one of the higher tree branches, looping around me and pulling itself tight thanks to gravity. One of my wings was half out, and stuck against me at a painful angle. I'd managed to fold in the other- luckily. Except now I was stuck in a net. Hanging from a tree.

 _See, this is why you don't listen to the eraser, Hiro_.

 _Well, I didn't_ really _have a choice there._

I heard the erasers laughing below me, Baymax the loudest of all. Eventually, he grinned up at me, his red eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Your survival instincts are terrible. You wouldn't last two minutes if we were _really_ hunting you," he shook his head. "Disappointing."

"Well, you can't touch me up here," I pointed out. "Unless you have wings or something."

"Not wings," Baymax shrugged. "You might be high up, but you're definitely not safe. I mean, you're not going anywhere, and we have these." He held up-

A gun.

I muttered about ten million swear words right then- Tadashi would have freaked out. But I had a right to.

The erasers muttered to each other, each pulling out their own weapon.

Baymax gave me a wicked grin. "Anything you want to say?"

I glared at him. "Oh, plenty, but most of it is in the form of one swear or another."

"Fair enough." He turned to the other erasers. "No killing him just yet, understand? If anybody's going to be putting a bullet through his head or heart, it's going to be me. Other than that, go ahead and gun him down, for all I care."

I did my best to prepare for it- but how _do_ you prepare yourself for that? I'd _love_ to say that whitecoats intervened before they could start shooting, or, even better, Tadashi came out of the sky and saved me. Neither of those happened. _Instead_ I got drilled with maybe fifty bullets.

They weren't as large- not killing bullets. Fortunately. They were just meant to inflict pain. And honestly, they did their job pretty well. There was literally _nothing_ I could do to stop it, except thrash back and forth. And I did plenty of that. Plus screaming.

I am the most heroic bird person ever…

Eventually, I gave up even trying to do anything. I let myself go limp. And they _kept shooting_. Each one pierced my skin, though it didn't go in too deep. Soon I was bleeding from a million different places, like I'd been attacked by a swarm of killer bees. My wing wasn't spared either, it was covered in small painful pinpricks as well.

I don't know when it ended. I think I must have passed out, because one of the erasers cut the net from the tree, literally dropping me about ten feet to the ground. The impact drove the small bullets further into me, and I let out a high pitched shriek again.

Baymax walked over, 'accidentally' kicking me in the ribs. He smirked, dropping to eye level with me. "Liked that?"

I shuddered, doing my best to curl into a protective ball. He took that, obviously as a yes.

Idiot.

"Good. Maybe that'll teach you to be a bit of a better survivor, huh?" he pulled out a gun like the other erasers had. "A reminder."

He aimed the gun, and my eyes widened in shock. "Baymax- don't… _please_."

"Sorry, little bird. But I'm not sorry."

I had enough time to snap my eyes closed before he sent a small bullet into my right eye. I felt explosive pain- then nothing after that as I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Sorry again for updates. As always, please read and review!**

 **Gogo's POV**

How could he have gotten himself into trouble in the _middle of the night._ That was the one time we were safe- the one time we could count on for no torture. Except when I'd been shaken awake by another nightmare, Hiro was gone. He was freaking _gone_. His cage was still locked, so unless he had teleported, _someone_ had taken him from his cage in the middle of the night.

I don't know what worried me more, the fact that I didn't know who had taken him, or the fact that I didn't know where he was.

There were footsteps outside of the room- heavy eraser footsteps. I tensed, then the door opened, and Baymax- the freaking white eraser _again_ \- entered the room. He was carrying something- or _someone-_ over his shoulder, and he basically threw them to the floor when he reached the room.

Okay, there was _no way_ the earsplitting scream that followed came from me. It was _way_ too high pitched- even higher than Hiro's voice goes when he's panicked.

" _HIRO_!"

Unfortunately, it _was_ my voice, because Hiro was unconscious.

Apparently it's possible to jump when in a cage- I actually almost gave myself a concussion from slamming my head against the top of my cage.

"Nice to see you too," Baymax said sarcastically.

I ignored him. Hiro, _my_ Hiro, who is like a little brother to me, was lying there, unconscious and covered in blood. I hoped it was eraser's blood, but I already knew there would be no such luck.

"What did you _do_ to him?" I hissed. "I swear, when I get my hands on you, you stupid eraser, I will kill you as slowly and painfully as I can- and even _that_ won't be enough," I gripped one of the bars of my cage so tightly that I almost thought it would break in half under my grip. Of course, it didn't. That would be too convenient.

"Save the violence, or tomorrow night it's your turn," he replied. "I'll make that scar I gave you looked like a scratch compared to what I'll do to you the next time."

"You're just afraid to let me out in the open, where I'd _kill you_!" I yelled at him.

He approached my cage, ignoring Hiro- _and_ stepping on one of his wings, which was outstretched slightly. Hiro, even unconscious, yelled in pain.

" _Don't_ think you'd even stand a _chance_ ," Baymax snarled. "I could kill you with both my eyes closed. With one hand behind my back, if I chose to. Last time I showed you my claws, you basically curled into a ball and gave up. Why was that, bird girl? Too many bad memories? Worried I'll finish the job this time?"

"I'll take you down with me."

"So much confidence. Tomorrow night it is."

"I'll be waiting for it."

Baymax grinned, and shoved Hiro into his cage, locking it. "Remember this, little bird," he whispered, before leaving.

Soon after, Hiro stirred, whimpering softly.

"Gogo…?"

"Don't talk."

"I want 'Dashi…" he whispered.

"If I could, I'd bring him to you," I whispered. "Or bring you to him. But I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's… it's okay… Gogo, did B-Baymax _really_ say he'd do this to you tomorrow…?"

"Were you actually unconscious at all?" I asked him.

He shrugged, wincing at even the small motion. "I was- until he stepped on my wing. That woke me up. But… he's not really going to-"

"Tomorrow night," I interrupted.

Hiro's eyes widened with panic. "Gogo… you _don't understand_! He'll kill you!"

"He didn't kill you. I should be fine," I replied, doing my best to deny the fear that was begginning to grow inside of me.

"That's because there's still a little of his former fondness for me left. He's always hated you- even more so now. And he didn't let me get off easily either." He turned his head, so I could see the right side of his face- which he'd been hiding from me. I let out another involuntary scream. His right eye was completely matted shut- with what looked like a miniature bullet hole in it.

"They took out your eye?!"

"Y-yeah…" he flinched. "Completely. Gogo, if he did this to _me_ , think of what he'll do to you."

"What do you want me to do?" I sighed. "It's been decided."

"No, Gogo, you _have_ to back down. I know you hate it, but if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. _Please_. I _can't see you hurt like this_."

I slammed my fist down in frustration. "Think about it, Hiro. If I know what he's going to do, then I have a chance to catch _him_ off guard. Think of what that could do for us."

"He's going to expect you to know what happened."

"Well it'll give me an idea. Explain to me."

Hiro sighed, then recounted the events, explaining everything that led up to Baymax shooting him in the eye.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Hey, at least I know what he'll do now- mostly. Right?"

"Except he might _actually_ try to kill you."

"True. There's a good chance of that," I shrugged. "But all I have to do is not get caught, right?"

"You don't know that though…" He winced again, reminding me why I _shouldn't_ get caught.

"So you want me to back down?"

"Yes! Gogo, do you _have_ to be too proud to do this just _once_?! Back off. Let Baymax think he's right. Let him think he's in charge, and there's nothing you can do against him." He held up his hand to stop my protest. "I _know_ you don't like this idea, Gogo, but I don't want to see you hurt!"

"You might not, but I'm not going to let him make me back down like that!"

"You'll get _killed_ because you're too proud to surrender for _once_?!"

"Yes!" I snapped, catching him by surprise. He backed off slightly, wincing again. "It's all I've got left, Hiro!"

"But is it worth dying for."

"You don't know I'll die."

"You're hopeless."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I guess we'll see tomorrow, huh?"

He muttered something along the lines of _you're an idiot_ , before falling silent and turning away, ignoring me.

I sighed, drawing my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly. I wasn't falling back asleep now. Or tomorrow night either, probably.

 **Honey's POV**

"Um, Honey…?"

I didn't turn around, though I could tell Fred was pretty scared. He and Wasabi had been arguing quietly for the past twenty minutes over who would go and talk to me. Eventually they'd settled for playing rock paper scissors to decide. Did they think I couldn't hear them?!

"What do you want," I asked.

"First, you sound like Gogo saying that. Second, what are you mad about?"

"Tadashi," I snapped. "I really thought he'd change his mind, Freddie. Why didn't he?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "We can still go after him…"

"And then what?! Have him tell us to go home? Have him ditch us at night when we're all sleeping? What are we _supposed_ to do?!"

"Trust him."

I hesitated, looking back at Fred. " _Trust_ him?! I trust him, but to make a choice like this? You know how he is when it comes to descisions involving Hiro. He makes the wrong choices."

"Then he needs you there to straighten him out," Fred shrugged.

"How am _I_ supposed to straighten him out?! He won't listen to me."

"Honey, it's not uncommon knowledge that you two are a thing. If anyone can convince him it's you."

I froze. "Wait- WHAT?!"

Fred hesitated. "Um, did I say-"

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

Fred looked away. "I'm going to leave now…"

"No, wait!" I insisted. "Where the heck did you _hear_ that?!"

"From Hiro… and Gogo… and Wasabi. And me. And everybody except you two."

I found myself blushing. "We are _not_ a thing, Fred!"

"Are you sure? Because you'd-" He stopped when he saw the look I was giving him. "I'll go get packed."

"Good. Hurry, because we're leaving in around ten minutes."

He ran from the room. A good thing too, because a smile began to spread on my face just seconds after that.

 _Me and Tadashi… a thing? I've never thought of it that way. I should ask him._

I resolved to do that when this was all over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: More updates! YAY!**

 **Izi Wilson: Thanks!**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Published.  
Yes I've read Magnus Chase, and I LOVE that series, but I have too many fan fictions right now. When I finish one of them- maybe I could do one of that.**

 **Tadashi's POV**

There's no better way to wake up than having nightmares about your little brother being tortured, and screaming to you for help, but you know you _can't help him_. It's amazing how quickly dreams like that can shake me awake.

My second realization was that I wasn't alone in the cave. There was a semi-indescernible figure only a few feet away- apparently asleep. I rose carefully, then saw the person stir. They had enough time to look up and open their mouth to speak before I tackled them. We ended up on the floor of the cave, with me on top of whoever it was.

"Thanks for the greeting," Honey said with an incredibly sarcastic tone.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded, getting off of her and offering her a hand to help her to her feet. She slapped the hand, and stood on her own.

"We're here to help you, you idiot."

"What did I tell you?" I demanded.

She considered it. "That we shouldn't come, and that you didn't want us to get hurt, and you had to do this _alone_. But sorry- we're ignoring you."

I shook my head in frustration. "You guys _don't understand how dangerous this is_."

"Tadashi," she put her hand on my arm. "We were in The School too, you know. We know what it's like. We know what Hiro and Gogo are going through. We'll get them back _with_ you, Tadashi. Come on, you need our help. You know that. Alone, you'd get destroyed if you were confronted by more than two or three erasers at once. They would kill you, or worse, take _you_ back there too, and we'd have to rescue you."

"I'm never going to be taken back there," I said firmly.

"That's what they said too," she murmured quietly. "But they didn't have a choice. I know you don't want to see that happen to us, but we don't want to see it happen to you either."

"There's no way I can change your mind, can I?" I sighed.

She smiled, crossing her arms. "No. And besides, I've brought Fred and Wasabi with me, and there's no way you can send all three of us back. So are we a team or what?"

I groaned. One thing I knew about Honey- once she had made a dscision like this, she would _never_ change her mind. And neither would Fred or Wasabi, not once they were backing Honey and deciding that they were going to stay with me. It was kind of nice- but also annoying.

"Sure, whatever."

Honey threw her arms around me. And, like an idiot, I went stiff. Okay, I had _not_ expected her to just _hug_ me randomly.

"I _knew_ we'd be able to convince you- knucklehead," she said, drawing back and smirking.

I sighed, shaking my head. "You're impossible, Honey Lemon."

"So are you, Tadashi Hamada."

"Um, guys…? Hate to interrupt your date, but… we have a problem," Fred called from the entrance of the cave.

Honey and I ran to join them. What we saw was a group of erasers standing at the bottom of the cliff. And in the center of the group was the white eraser. He raised a megaphone to his lips, and called up to us.

"Hello birds. You're lucky, I'm feeling nice today. I thought I'd give you guys a chance to rejoin your friends. Come down here, and we can take you straight to them."

"Go dye your fur so you look like a _normal_ eraser!" Fred yelled down. "We're not idiots, and we're not leaving."

"Okay, sure," the white eraser shrugged. "It's all the same to me. I'm not staying for long- I was just here to speak to you. But you can stay up there as long as you want- anybody leaves and we'll shoot them down. So go ahead and stay up there forever. You'll be drawn out eventually. So have fun, birds!" He turned to go, but I called down to him.

"Wait!"

"Reconsidering?" he asked, looking up. His red eyes met with mine, and I felt a surge of hatred, so powerful that I wanted to fly down there and strangle him. Right. Now. But I held myself back.

"Hiro," I hissed. "How is my little brother."

"Oh, he's all right…" Baymax laughed. "Though his eye will never work again."

"What did you do to his eye?!" I demanded.

The white eraser mimed shooting a gun, and my eyes widened with fury.

"You shot him _in the eye?!_ "

"Relax, it wasn't a real bullet, or he would be dead. But I'd imagine it hurt. And _you_ can probably imagine who's name he was calling when I shot him. But that doesn't matter, you didn't come to save him. And now you're running away. Abandoning him and bird girl. I wouldn't expect much better from you. Or from any of you."

Honey had to grab me by the shoulders and drag me backwards to keep me from diving at him.

"Tadashi, he's baiting you! Can't you tell?!" she whispered. "He _wants_ you to fly down there, and lose your whole sense of reasoning. Don't fall for it."

"He _hurt Hiro_. He said I'd abandon him. I'm going to prove him wrong." I tensed, unfolding my wings, but Honey pulled me back again.

" _No_. That's what he _wants you to do_. You'll be as good as gone and back to the School if you fly down there now!"

"This _mutt_ deserves to be taught a lesson," I snarled. "I'm going to _kill him_."

"He'll kill _you_ if you fly down there!"

I yanked back against her, and she lost her grip. I bolted forwards, ignoring her gasp of protest. I also ignored Fred and Wasabi's voices. I was going to _murder_ this eraser.

I leapt from the cliff, unfurling my wings before shooting into a dive at the eraser. It saw me coming- I knew it. But it just smirked and let me dive at it in full out avian fury.

I attacked even before I landed, swinging my feet in a vicious kick that almost made the white eraser stagger. Then it grabbed my legs and yanked me to the ground, _hard_.

"TADASHI!"

I looked up, and saw Honey leap from the ledge, opening her brilliant wings before shooting into a dive of her own.

I wanted to yell at her- what did she think she was _doing_?! But my breath was taken away as the white eraser punched me in the stomach, driving all the breath from my lungs.

"Oh go on, bird," it laughed. "Let her come." He gave a signal to one of the other erasers, and it raised a gun to its shoulder, setting Honey in its sights.

I tried to yell a warning to her, but I still couldn't find the breath. I only managed to gasp weakly, as the gun went off.

I saw Honey swerve to the side, and knew the shot had missed. She looked down, and her eyes met mine, widening in panic.

And that's when the second shot went off.

It was like the world slowed down. All I could see was Honey. First she was there, then she was jerked backwards as if somebody had shoved her. Then she was falling from the sky.

I finally found my voice. "HONEY!"

There was no response from her. I saw two of the erasers catch her, but they let her go, ignoring her. Meanwhile, the white eraser pulled my to my feet. I struck out at it, but another eraser seized my arms, dragging them behind my back. I could feel my wrists being bound together roughly with thick, coarse rope. The knots were too tight, and cut into my skin. I didn't wince or flinch though- no use in giving the white eraser any satisfaction of seeing pain from me.

"I thought you'd want to see your brother again," the white eraser said, smiling. "And you know what? We'll bring you right to him. But, just to make sure you don't cause any trouble…"

I tried to duck away, but was powerless to stop the crushing blow that connected with my head, knocking me unconscious, out cold before I hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: This section is all Gogo's POV. Apologies to the people that want to hear from Tadashi or Hiro. If there's anybody who's POV you want me to write from in the next few chapters, please drop me a comment on this. Anyways, thank you as always for reading and reviewing!**

 **sweet jolly ***** ranchers: Sorry for starring out that word. No offense to you- it's a personal thing.  
Glad you like this! :D Yeah... I feel kind of bad for taking out his eye, but...  
Anyways, here's more! *Hands you the chapter digitally***

 **Gogo's POV**

It was dark when the erasers came. It was around midnight, and pitch black. I had tried to fall asleep, but it evaded me. Hiro was wide awake as well. He'd been watching me with wide, panicked eyes for the past hour or so, so I tried to stay strong for his sake. I didn't want him to know how scared I really was.

I glanced at Hiro, and gave him an encouraging smile, which he didn't return. I sighed, looking towards the door. I wondered if the erasers were actually coming. It was late. Maybe they weren't. Maybe they had just been trying to scare me.

I was tired also. Might as well get some sleep, right? My eyes began to droop closed. Maybe a few minutes. Then I would be ready for whatever came, right?

My eyes had just closed when I heard the door slam. My eyes flew open again, and I saw Baymax and three other erasers enter the room. Baymax was carrying a ring of keys, and he used one to unlock my cage. I tensed, but even as he unlocked it, his paw shot forwards and dragged me out of my cage. He threw me sharply to the ground as soon as I was free of the enclosure, and gestured to the other erasers. One came forwards, and yanked my arms behind my back, binding them with rope. Hiro let out a soft noise of protest, but was silenced by Baymax's glare. I bit my lip, trying to jerk my hands free. It was hopeless though. One of the other erasers held me down, cursing under its breath while the other tightened the bonds. Finally, when they were satisfied, Baymax pulled me to my feet.

"Come on bird girl," he said, grinning wickedly. "Let's go."

I pulled back. "Untie my hands."

He shoved me forwards again, throwing me off balance. "Untie them yourself, if you can."

I cursed under my breath, and then we were moving again. Baymax was intentionally keeping me off balance, not letting me walk on my own. I stumbled, trying to keep up, and was dragged back up. I let out a hiss of protest, and Baymax stopped, turning me roughly to face him.

"What was that, bird girl? Scared now? Wanting to go back on your challenge earlier? Here, I'll even make a deal with you. Go ahead and admit that you were being too cocky, and shouldn't have challenged me, and you'll go back to your cage. Your boyfriend won't have to see you suffer."

I thought of Hiro's advice. _Back off. Let Baymax think he's right. Let him think he's in charge, and there's nothing you can do against him. I know you don't like this idea, Gogo, but I don't want to see you hurt!_

I shook it off. I _wasn't_ backing down now.

"No," I snarled.

"Pride" Baymax shook his head. "Fine, your funeral. Then again, I'm glad you said that," he smirked at me, and turned me back forwards, giving me a shove that almost made me lose my footing. The other erasers laughed, urging Baymax to shove me harder. He told them to shut up, but did give me a rougher shove than before. The erasers exchanged smiles.

We eventually got out to the outdoor maze arena that the whitecoats tested us in. Baymax released me, but didn't untie my hands.

"Now, get running, bird girl," he ordered. "You have sixty seconds, then we're coming after you."

I didn't need any further motivation. I needed to get as far away from these erasers as I could. I turned and bolted into the woods.

I considered pacing myself- who knew how long I would be running for- but I decided against it. I would be flying soon anyways- what did it matter?

The bound hands were my biggest concern at the moment. They were tied tightly behind my back, and I knew I had to get them free- or leave myself vulnerable.

I began to tug at the ropes. Almost instantly, they began to cut into my wrists. I ignored the pain. It would be greater if the erasers caught me.

The pain in my wrists increased as I tugged frantically at the bonds. They broke my skin, and blood began to run down my hands. I ignored it, hoping the blood would make my wrists slicker, and therefore easier to pull free. That's _supposed_ to work. But it didn't. It just made my wrists sting painfully, then begin to burn as the ropes dug into the cuts. The flash of pain made me shriek, then I bit my lip, cursing myself for alerting the erasers to where I was. My minute was almost definitely up. I needed to find a place to take flight. And _fast_.

Luckily, there was a clearing up ahead. I extended my wings, leaping into the air. And just in time too, as I heard the first gunshot.

The bullet shot past, just grazing my wing. It was only a scratch, but still drew blood. Whatever bullets they'd used with Hiro, they obviously weren't bothering to use with me. These were killing bullets- one hit in the right spot and I would be dead. No questions asked.

But I wasn't totally helpless. I was in the sky, after all. This was _my_ territory, not theirs. I should be able to outfly them, as long as I avoided getting hit, and stayed up here. I thought through plenty of threats to warn my scar off of causing me to collapse again like it had the day Hiro and I were taken. How long ago had it been? I didn't know anymore. Time didn't seem real here. It was frightening, not knowing how long this torture had lasted. And still there was no sign that it ever _would_ end. For all I knew, this could be the rest of my life. Maybe nobody was coming. Maybe Tadashi and the others were already being dragged back here. Maybe there was nobody _left_ to save us.

 _Then again_ , I chided myself, _that won't matter if you don't survive this thing now. So_ _focus!_

I gritted my teeth, swerving to avoid another bullet. Then another. But they hadn't hit me yet, so I was doing _something_ right, at least.

"That's enough!" Baymax's voice came suddenly. The firing stopped.

I looked down, in time to see him come to stand below me, crossing his arms.

"Alright, bird girl. Congratulations. You're up there. We're down here. Go ahead, try and fly away."

I expected a net to drop onto me at any second, but it didn't. I looked up. Clear blue sky. Could I _really_ escape? I imagined they'd try to shoot me, but if I could dodge…

I hesitated, as if confused, then banked into a dive. There were growls and sounds of surprise from the eraser, then I was pulling up, shooting towards the sky.

I didn't see the ceiling- it was invisible, like the walls that had hemmed me in the day I got the scar. But I knew it was there when I slammed into it.

Oh yes, it was also electrical. I cried out as the electricity wound itself around me, then dissipated back into the ceiling. I dropped several feet before I remembered to unfurl my wings totally again. I gritted my teeth as I was jerked back up, but it was better than falling and landing straight in the middle of a pack of erasers.

"See? There's no way out," Baymax laughed. "You know you're trapped, bird girl. We'll get you eventually. How does it feel being helpless?"

"I'm not helpless. You haven't caught me yet," I smirked. I _dared_ him to try and drop a net on me. I'd be ready for it. I was going to stay up here, and _nothing_ he could do would stop me. He could try and shoot me down, but I was ready for that too. So we were at an impasse.

Sort of.

I mean, they had guns. And could shoot me to death if they wanted me to. So… less of an impasse than I would have liked.

Baymax smirked at me. "And if we shoot you?"

"Go ahead!" I yelled at him. "Shoot me down! I _don't. Freaking. Care_. You'll never hit me anyways!"

He laughed at that. "If you're so sure, bird girl…"

I tensed, waiting for him to start shooting.

He didn't disappoint. He gestured to the other erasers, and they each cocked their individual weapons. All aimed straight at me.

"Go on, fly away," Baymax mocked. "Try flying up again. Maybe you'll make it. Or maybe you'll just kill yourself and save us the trouble."

"Save us the fun, more like," one of the erasers muttered.

"Shut up," Baymax snapped. "If you can shoot her down, you can kill her."

That got them excited. I guess I should be kind of flattered- I mean, I have people lining up to kill me now. _Wonderful_.

I heard the first gun go off, and dove, hearing the bullet whistle over my head. Then another followed.

My best hope was to outfly them- get out range and find somewhere to hide. It was better than getting shot to pieces. I had to stay in the sky- I would rather risk getting shot at then risk getting torn apart down there- literally.

I dodged another shot, the wind of it close enough to ruffle my hair. It was one of Baymax's shots- he was a lot more accurate than any of the other erasers. I cursed, then shot away, over the tops of the woods, hoping I wouldn't run into another wall. I heard cheers and howls from the erasers as they gave chase. Good. Let them. At least they weren't shooting at me anymore. I dove lower, skimming the treetops. I reached down, lightly brushing the surface with my hand. I loved flying. It was the most amazing thing ever- I mean, apart from the whole being-hunted-by-erasers-who-are-trying-to-freaking-kill-me thing.

That kind of takes the fun out of everything.

I could hear them snapping branches as they ran through the woods below me. I paused for a second, hovering above the trees. A second later, I heard shots and bullets began to tear through the leaves around me.

I swore and kept flying.

That was the problem here- if I stopped, even for a second, I could be dead in seconds. Like, _dead_ dead. The kind where you _aren't coming back because you just got shot to death by_ _wolf mutants_ kind of dead.

Briefly, I wondered about Hiro, and how he was holding up. I hoped he didn't panic or be worried- he didn't need to be. I'd be fine.

Most likely.

Unless I get shot, then I'm most definitely _not_ fine.

"Is that the best you can do?!" I yelled down to the erasers. "You're _pathetic_! You can't even shoot straight- what have I got to be scared of? You can't reach me up here. I could do this forever and you wouldn't catch me!"

"Land, and I'll show you what there is to be scared of, bird girl!" Baymax yelled up at me.

"No thanks, I'll stay up here! You want to hunt me, you'll have to do it in _my_ territory. Unless you're scared or something."

Another bullet tore through the trees close to me. I flinched away from it, but it came dangerously close to clipping my wing.

 _You could have chose to shoot_ anything _else, and you aim for my_ wing _? Do you want me to_ fall _or something?!_

Yeah, they probably did. As long as I was up here, that gave me an advantage. As soon as I was down there- preferably with an injured wing so I couldn't take off again- _they_ were the ones with an advantage. Then I'd probable die. Because nobody knows I'm here except Hiro. Even if the whitecoats notice, they might assume I'm trying to escape again.

I could actually _die_ here.

It was kind of a sudden realization. I couldn't keep flying forever. I'd get tired, or one of the erasers would get off a lucky shot, or I'd get trapped, or hit another electrical wall, or _something_. In the end, I was just delaying the eventual.

So I was going to have to fight the erasers in the end? Okay. Fine. I would. But not on _their_ conditions. I would do it on mine. So I wasn't going to wait out until I was exhausted from flying. There was no point. If I was going to fight them, I was going to do it _now_.

I spotted a clearing up ahead. That would be a good spot- I could drop on them from the sky that way. I could already see them pouring into it, shouting and pointing up. They took aim with their guns, but I saw Baymax hold his hand up to stop them, studying me with a curious eye.

Around then was when I struck the first eraser with full force. It stumbled backwards, striking at me with its claws. I pulled up, kicking at its head for good measure, but it caught my ankle. I pulled back, kicking out with my other leg. The blow connected and it let go with a grunt of pain. I had my moment of satisfaction- before another one struck out at me, its claws cutting my ankle open. I hissed in pain- it _hurt_. But the claws weren't superheated, so I could keep going without going into a panic.

 _BANG_!

The bullet missed me by centimeters. I dove in again, lashing out a second time, before taking to the sky again.

Around them was when a rope- with a slip knot- pulled around my ankles, tightening and yanking me back towards the ground. I managed to untangle myself- but crashed into the ground anyways.

Baymax attacked before I could even stand. He put his foot on my back, shoving me back to the ground with his eraser strength.

"I thought you knew better than to get yourself trapped, bird girl," he snarled.

I flinched as my scar stung. It always seemed to do this at the worst time.

"I wasn't intending to get trapped," I snarled back. "Let me up, you coward!"

"Coward?" he asked. "Let's see how stubborn you are when I bring out _these_."

His claws began to glow. I looked up at them, eyes already widening in terror. I tried to control my breathing. I couldn't let Baymax have the satisfaction.

It was like my nightmare all over again- the superheated claws, tearing into me. But this time it wasn't a dream. It was _real_ , and I was going to die.

Baymax held the claws in front of my face, and, involuntarily, my eyes followed them.

"So," he muttered, incredibly pleased. "What first."

I bit my lip sharply, trying to throw him off of me, but he just laughed.

"None of that, bird girl. Unless you want me to tear your throat out."

I ignored him, still trying to throw him off. Unfortunately, he was a _lot_ stronger than me.

The other erasers laughed, urging him to kill me. Baymax moved his claws out of my vision, and I felt him lightly tracing my scar with them. The heat was almost unbearable. Key word being _almost_.

"It's too bad they still want you for testing," he muttered, "or I'd kill you."

"I feel loved, trust me," I replied, gritting my teeth and trying not to scream.

"But just to remind you…"

I didn't get much of a warning before he wrapped his claws around my throat.

I would have screamed, but I couldn't. I could feel the claws burning into me, branding me. And as if _that_ wasn't bad enough, I flashed back to the day when I was twelve years old, terrified and waiting for the erasers to finish me off. Now the same feeling returned to me. That awful trapped feeling, the knowledge that I was going to die, and there was _nothing_ I could do about it. I could hear Baymax's laughter, and a younger voice screaming- my own, from six years ago. The longer the burning claws pressed against my throat, the more real the sounds seemed, until I wasn't sure what was real anymore.

Then he stopped. The sounds from six years ago faded away, going back to what they really were- just memories. The marks around my throat still burned- I could barely breathe because of them- but he had stopped. He wasn't going to kill me. I was _alive_.

"Have fun with your testing, Raven," he muttered, satisfied. "This one is going to be so much _fun_. For me. I can't _wait_ to watch what they do to you this time."

One of the erasers tossed him something- a radio. An indistinct voice came through it. I couldn't hear what it said- but I knew it was a whitecoat.

Baymax's eyes lit up. "Really?" he paused as the whitecoat voice responded. "Good." He tossed the radio back, and smirked at me. "Good news, Raven. I get to hurt you. A _lot_. All part of the testing."

I _love_ pain being part of the testing. _Especially_ when Baymax is the one who's dealing out the pain.

I couldn't even semi-protect myself this time either. I locked my eyes shut.

 _Whatever you do,_ don't _go into a flashback. Don't do it don't do it don't do it-_

The claws tore into me and I forgot my resolution. Everything went dark.

 _It was around midnight. My testing had lasted for_ hours _, and I was so tired of it. So tired of_ everything _. I just wanted to get out of here. To go home- if I even_ had _a home, which I probably didn't._

 _They'd made me fight newly created erasers for the better part of an hour. I was bleeding, and one of my ribs was probably cracked, if not broken. Every breath hurt. So when they finally declared it at an end, I was relieved. I collapsed to the ground and lay there, breathing hard. I heard a door open, and footsteps walking away. I waited for them to return, or for the door to lock._

 _Nothing._

 _I lifted my head up, pushing my hair out of my face. My eyes widened. The door was_ open _. And there were no erasers. No whitecoats. Just me, and the unlocked door._

 _I should have known something was wrong, but elation overrode my caution. I could_ escape _. I could be_ free _! I'd be the first experiment ever to escape this place._

 _I stood, for once all the pain fading into the background. I stumbled towards the door, and out into the hallway._

 _More strength flooded into me. One word-_ freedom _\- egged me on, urging me to keep going, to escape this horrid place._

 _I hesitated for only a second. There had been another bird kid I had sort of become friends with. I hated to leave her._

 _But in the end, my instinct for survival and freedom won out. With a silent apology, I continued._

 _I kept my eyes out for an exit, my eyes flicking from door to door. Suddenly, I froze. One room. A window. Empty._

 _And an unlocked door._

 _I couldn't believe my luck. I pushed the door to the room open, eyes sparkling with excitement. Freedom was_ so close.

 _I was in the room now. I ran towards the window. I couldn't believe it! Never in twelve years had I gotten a chance like this._

 _All of a sudden I froze. The window… wasn't a window. It was just a projection on the wall, which flickered out._

 _Too late, I realized I'd been tricked._

 _I heard a slam, then a click behind me. I turned, to see that the door was locked._

 _I heard voices outside the door. Two whitecoats._

 _"I told you it was clever."_

 _"I didn't believe it until now."_

 _The first whitecoat spoke to me, looking at me through the window in the door._

 _"Listen up. You're_ never _getting out of here. Don't try this again."_

 _A misty gas began to fill the room. Instantly, I held my breath. For all I knew, this would either kill me, or leave me in extreme pain._

 _I dissolved into panic. My wings snapped out, and I fanned the mist away from me. But more kept pooling into the room. The whitecoats were gone from the door, but I knew they were watching. In desperation, I tried to open the door, pushing against it frantically. But there was nothing. I was trapped in here._

 _Involuntarily, I took a breath in. Instantly, the gas filled my lungs, and I fell unconscious._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'm** ** _so so soo sorry_** **! Life's been** ** _really_** **busy and I haven't updated in a while. Yeah... I'm really sorry. I'll keep trying. By the way- this is almost over! I know, right? Whoa... yeah, a sequel is being planned, don't worry.**

 **Anyways- reviews**

 **Sweet Jolly *** Ranchers: I'm going to take that as a statement of how mean I am to Gogo. XD Thank you!**

 **Izi Wilson: Yes. Yes it is.**

 **Rain of the Forest (even though this was for an earlier chapter): Mhm. Yes. Yes I did. Read the other crossover (which is written by my best friend). They do the same thing.  
XD Don't worry- I was obsessed over this movie from the beginning too!**

 **Tadashi's POV**

My head was spinning. At first I couldn't remember why- or where I was.

 _Hiro_!

My head snapped up, and I hit it against the top of a cage.

A _cage_.

That helped snap my memory back into place. The cliff, the cave, the erasers, Honey, the white one…

 _Honey._ She'd been shot. I didn't even know if she was okay or not.

But they hadn't taken her. There was… still hope then.

I swore under my breath. Some _leader_ I was! I had lost my temper, and ended up getting trapped. I couldn't help Hiro if I was here in a _cage_.

I shook my head, reminding myself of my priorities. I needed to _find_ Hiro.

I didn't have to look that far. Hiro was asleep in one of the cages next to me. Or at least it _looked_ like he was asleep…

"Hiro!" I whispered.

His head snapped up, instantly swiveling in my direction. His eyes widened, and about three different emotions flashed across his face. He settled on denial.

"Dashi… no… how…" he made a soft whimpering noise.

"I'm okay Hiro," I promised. I reached for him through the sides of the cage, and he reached back. Only inches apart, I couldn't stretch any further, and neither could he. He started to cry, and finally pulled his arm back, shaking slightly.

"Where's Gogo?" I asked him.

"I don't… I don't know. The erasers took her, and she hasn't come back."

My eyes widened slightly. "How long ago."

"Hours. Dashi… I don't think… don't think she's coming back."

It was like somebody had ripped one of my wings out. All the breath went out of me in one sharp gasp. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, but I forced them away, for Hiro's sake.

I'd always worried about losing a flock member. Just another thing to dominate the constant nightmares. But I'd thought we were safe- I thought I didn't have to worry about them anymore.

And now Hiro was sure Gogo was never coming back.

My mind scrambled for alternatives. But my mind kept going back to the night they'd given her her scar- and nearly killed her. The second time, I doubted they'd be any less vicious.

My mind flashed to Honey. I still didn't know where the bullet had hit her. I closed my eyes momentarily, but forced them back open as two images played simultaneously in my mind- Honey falling lifeless from the sky, and the younger version of Gogo, staring at the ceiling, wishing she could die, wondering if it would be better that way.

I wanted to say something comforting to Hiro, but I just _couldn't_. What was there to say anyways? I didn't know. I couldn't tell him she'd be okay- for all I knew she was already… already gone.

I gritted my teeth, trying to pull myself together. _Hiro. Stay strong for Hiro._ But I couldn't. I just… _couldn't_. I couldn't stand the thought of one- possibly two- of my flock members dead.

 _No, Tadashi get yourself together they_ have _to be alive. You'd… you'd know if they were dead. Wouldn't you? Something would change. You'd feel an emptiness_.

But even my own thoughts couldn't reassure me this time.

 **Gogo's POV**

 _Everything was dark. All of me was burning- was I on fire? Was this what dying felt like? I had expected it to be more… painful. But then again- what would I know about death. I've been close, but never there._

"Is it working?"

"I don't know. No response yet."

 _"What…" I muttered, but regretted it instantly. Pain flared through me, and I fell silent._

"Good, she's listening."

 _No other option…_

"We have one question for you, and it's important that you answer honestly, understand?"

 _Why is it so important…_

 _I must have nodded slightly, because they asked the question._

"If you were given the chance to be normal, would you take it?"

 _Normal…?_

 _I'll admit, I hesitated. Normal… normal meant no erasers. No pain. No more experiments. None of this. Normal meant safe._

 _But normal_ also _meant none of my friends, no Honey, no Hiro, no Tadashi, no Wasabi or Fred. And… I'd miss them._

 _But safety…_

 _Six years ago, I almost abandoned them. For escape._

 _But we weren't friends then._

 _Would things be different now?_

 _In the end, did it really matter? My friends mattered more to me than safety. We'd been through so much… why would I get rid of that now?_

 _But instead of the intended answer, my voice acted against my mind._

 _"Yes…"_

"Good."

 _My next sensation was of pure pain. I could hear voices- but they were drowned out by a high pitched howl. Which- I began to realize- was me. But I couldn't help it- what could they possibly be doing that hurt so much?!_

 _Finally, it was over. Whatever had happened, something was wrong. Something was terribly horribly wrong._

 _Not that it mattered. There was too much pain. I'd figure it out when I woke up. For now… I just… need sleep…_

 **Tadashi's POV**

I'd been sort of sleeping- slipping in and out of a dozing state- when I was woken up by footsteps. Instantly I jerked upright, tensing as if I was waiting for a fight.

Of course, my heart nearly leapt out of my throat when I saw that one of them was carrying Gogo. For a moment I felt an irrational pang of worry- then realized that they wouldn't bother bringing her back to the cages if she was dead.

They left her in a cage next to mine and walked out of the room talking quietly.

"Gogo!" I whispered. "Gogo, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she turned to look at me. "What are _you_ doing here?!" she demanded.

"That doesn't matter right now, what did they do to _you_?!"

A hand went to her back, and her eyes widened with utter horror. Then- completely unexpected- she dropped her head into her hands and began to sob.

"What?! What happened?" I insisted. "Gogo, _what did they do_?!"

"They're… they're gone…" Gogo said quietly, through her sobs.

" _What_ are-" I started. Then I began to realize- and the conclusion was bad. The way she was acting, the hand she placed on her back…

"Your wings?" I said quietly.

She nodded. "They're _gone_."

Right on cue, there was yelling from outside our lab. Both of us fell silent, listening.

"You ruined it!" one of the voices yelled. "Who gave you permission to conduct that experiment?!

"If you don't like it, you can get rid of it!" another voice snapped.

"No, it's too important. We're not losing everything we've worked for just because _you_ chose to take the experiment the wrong way! We'll just have to fix what you did wrong."

Another argument broke out, more quietly this time. I looked over at Gogo. Her eyes were glazed, but there was a quiet look of determination to her as well. Then she noticed me looking at her, and the look faded from her eyes. "I can't fly…" she muttered numbly. "They took away my greatest advantage. If they don't fix it, I'd be better off dead."

"Gogo, you went through so much pain to get those wings- do you _want_ to go through that again?!" I protested.

"They were part of me," she insisted. "I can't be _me_ without them."

"Gogo, we can work around it. You _can't_ make yourself go through all of that again," I insisted.

She shook her head, and I sighed. Because no matter what, I wasn't going to change her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I'M ALIVE! I know, kind of surprising, isn't it? I'm SO SORRY, I LOST ALL MY INSPIRATION, AND NEEDED A PUSH TO GET GOING AGAIN! I PROMISE THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I'll do my best. Anyways, thank you to anyone who still reads this, I really AM sorry.**

 **Sweet Jolly F***en Ranchers: :)**

 **Izi Wilson: Yeah, I'm a bad person. :D**

I was lucky the tree branch I was holding was secure- otherwise I probably would have fallen. My head was spinning horribly. After all- Tadashi, Gogo, and Hiro were all inside the school. _All_ of them.

Tadashi was like our heart- he was the leader of the group, the one that kept us going. Now that he's gone, it's so… sudden. I wanted to break down- to just sit there and cry my heart out. But I didn't have that luxury. I had to figure out what to do. With Tadashi and Gogo gone, the leadership fell to me. So I pushed away the tears, and tried to think. I had to get them out of there. But how? What is even _possible_? I didn't even know what was happening to them in there. It was terrifying, being out here while they were trapped inside.

"Honey?"

I turned, hearing Fred's tentative voice behind me.

"What."

"Honey… do you have a plan?"

I nodded quickly- probably a little too quickly. "Yeah. yeah of course I do. We're going to get them out of there, don't worry…"

He came up beside me, hesitating before placing an arm around my shoulders comfortingly. "It'll be all right, Honey. We can get them out of there. It shouldn't be… too hard, right?"

I knew he was just trying to be optimistic, and I was grateful for it. I sighed, trying to ignore the tears building in my eyes again.

"You can cry if you want," Fred said quietly. "I won't mind."

I started to protest, but then let it go and buried my head in his shoulder, beginning to sob. In that moment I let all my worries out, all my panicked thoughts about the rest of the flock.

I felt his other arm go around me protectively. "It'll be all right, Honey," he whispered. "We'll get them back. We'll save _all_ of them. It's _going_ to work. Look. Look up."

"I c-can't," I whispered, shaking harder.

"Look up," he said again.

I did, taking in the area we were in. The building ahead of us.

We were here. So far, nobody had noticed us, which was luck all on its own. My eyes fell on the outdoor arena- invisible electrical walls. It was empty, but there was motion. At the door, I saw movement. Then it was shoved open, and three figures were pushed out into the open space.

I caught my breath. Tadashi, Hiro and Gogo. All of them were alive.

However, following them were several erasers- including the albino eraser. My eyes narrowed in hatred. I shrugged Fred's arms off of me, and crouched lower on the branch.

"Alright," I have a plan," I whispered. "Fred, disable the electricity. If you can, destroy the wall."

He grinned. "I love destroying things. I'm on it."

"Wasabi, get our friends out of there, okay?"

He nodded, eyes narrowed also- but out of focus. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll take care of our albino pussycat there."

"Be careful," both boys said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. "I will, I promise." I put my hands on their shoulders, giving each of them a burst of confidence. They relaxed some, and I saw the slump in their shoulders lessen. I wished my power worked on myself- I needed that right now. But it was the best I could do.

"Ready team?" I whispered. Nods from all around. "Let's go."

Fred basically blew our stealth right away. It wasn't so much him yelling "CHARGE!" at the top of his lungs- it was the following explosion. The erasers instantly turned to look- in time to see the three of us rocket through the hole that Fred had created.

Our friends eyes lit up, and they bolted towards us. Tadashi reached the hole first. "Come on!"

"Hold on," I replied, glaring straight at the albino eraser.

"It's not the time for revenge!" he insisted. "We need to get out of here. Honey, Gogo's hurt."

 _Again?!_

I gritted my teeth, and called to the rest of the threesome. "Come on, guys!" We swooped out of the hole, and up towards the sky. Hiro joined us, and Tadashi paused long enough to pick up Gogo before following. She glared at him, but said nothing.

 _Something's wrong with her wings then_.

We shot away into the sky, bullets exploding around us. By some miracle, none of them hit. We were all away, safe and free.

"Home?" I ask Tadashi.

He nods. "For now."


End file.
